A Normal Life, I Wish
by xxBadassRosexx
Summary: Rose has lived a normal life until her friend Dimitri comes to work with two men. Rose is forced to move to Montana and attends St. Vlads. She learns that someone is out to get her and that someone is not Victor...at least not yet. Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Heey, t****his is just an idea I had while I was at work. Let me know what you think.**

**Sierra**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, the talented Richelle Mead does. I only own the storyline and new characters.**

I was washing dishes at work, of course that was my job. I was a dishwasher at Flipino Restaurant. I'd been working there for about three months. I didn't mind the job, I'd gotten used to getting my hands dirty. And to the fact that as long as I worked at Flipino, I wouldn't be able to paint my nails. Which was unfortunate but I would survive... somehow.

I was fifteen years old and living in Edmonton, Alberta. I have lived there all my life, my parents didn't like moving around. I have been living in the same house since I was born. My name is Rose Hathaway, by the way, I have long brown - black hair and brown eyes and I have a slight tan.

I was in the kitchen (of course) which was not the biggest kitchen in the world. There was a back door to get in for all the employees to come through the restaurant which leads right into the kitchen. The chef's side is the first thing you see. The stove, oven and the microwave, a few counters and a few refrigerators are the first things you see. Walking past all that is where I was working; in the dish pit. The kitchen was shaped into a U, with the way the appliances had been put, but was easy to get around, especially when it was busy. But tonight the restaurant was not busy which was weird considering Flipino was one of the most popular restaurants in Edmonton. No one goes out for dinner on a Sunday night. I ended up just standing there doing nothing because there was only so much I could clean.

"Alright Rose, you can go home. We aren't going to be any busier tonight." the chef Fiona said. Fiona was really tall and had blonde hair. Her eyes were weird , they were green but it always looked like she was wearing contacts even though she insists she's not. Her skin was pale, but she said she was trying to work on getting a tan.

I looked back at her, sighed and nodded. I walked over to the office to grab my bag and then to the bathroom to change into my regular clothes. The office was across the hall from the kitchen. It wasn't that big, but it was big enough to fit all the paperwork in the business and hold everyone's bags etc. I walked to the bathroom which was at the end of the hall, about four feet away from the office and kitchen. I was now wearing short shorts and a tank top. I walked back into the kitchen to see three men standing at the back door. Dimitri Belikov was one of them. Dimitri was freakishly tall, like I mean freakishly tall, about 6'6. He had brown hair that went down to about his chin and his eyes were chocolate brown eyes and they were gorgeous. Dimitri worked at Flipino as well, but it was his day off. What was he doing here? And who were the two guys with him? All three of the men were looking at me.

One guy stepped forward, he had brown hair and brown eyes. "Rose Hathaway?" he asked.

I nodded my head slowly and looked at Dimitri for some answers.

"My name is Stan Alto." the guy, Stan said. "We need to talk. Please let's go somewhere."

Fiona looked at me, "Rose, do you know who these people are?"

"I looked at her and then back at Dimitri. His eyes seemed to say that I should say yes. As if he heard my thought, he nodded his head. "Y-yes," I cleared my throat. "Yes, Fiona I know who they are." I walked forward and before I followed the guys out the door. I said goodbye to everyone at work.

I was walking beside Dimitri, who might I add was walking fairly quickly. We were walking down the parking lot behind the restaurant. It was a gravel road and was packed with parked cars; trees surrounded the parking lot, making it look like a jungle at nighttime. I sometimes wished we had trails like this parking lot because it would be nice to jog in the early morning and at nighttime. I looked at Dimitri, but ended up looking at nothing. Dimitri had caught up with Stan and the other guy. I ran up to Dimitri and grabbed his arm. He looked at me and got out of my grasp and continued to walk at the same pace. I had to run to catch up with him again. This time I grabbed his arm and pulled him back, forcing him to slow down.

He was looking at me, waiting for me for some response to why I grabbed his arm. "Dimitri, what is going on here? Who are they?" I whispered. I was actually a little afraid of what Dimitri had gotten me into.

"It's a long story, but you'll understand soon." he whispered back. I gave him an are-you-serious-look, and rolled my eyes. He smiled and shrugged his shoulders. The two men were in front of us, they had slowed their pace down but obviously didn't want to be outside when it was dark. "Just wait until we are in a more public place."

I looked at him confused and had no doubt that face showed that. Dimitri just laughed quietly. I was ready to stick my tongue out at him when I heard footsteps coming from behind us and they were moving quickly towards us. "Did you hear that?" I asked to no one in particular.

The two men turned around as if they were just hearing the footsteps, I could see Dimitri looking behind us as well. I looked where everyone else was looking and saw three men appear out of no where. Well I guess they came from the trees. We were still in the parking lot, no one could see us. If we had walked about twenty more feet we would be on a road.

These men did not look friendly. I had to do a double take to realize that they were chalk white and had...red eyes. What the hell? Was I loosing it or was I seeing things? Stan and his partner pulled out a weapon that looked like a stake. Again what the hell?

Dimitri immediately put himself in front of me to protect me. Stan and his partner were fighting, but there was one red-eyed chalk white freak person and he was walking towards us.

Wait, he was walking but somehow got to us in the blink of an eye. "What the hell?" I muttered to myself.

Dimitri pushed me back and was preparing to fight the guy. The red-eye person threw a punch and I'm surprised I even saw it, he was really fast. But Dimitri was almost as fast and blocked the punch and kicked the red-eye guy in the stomach. He stumbled back from the kick and lunged towards Dimitri. Dimitri dodged it but just barely, and his shoulder got hit. I screamed in fear. The red-eye guy looked at me and smiled an evil smile. Dimitri was distracted from my scream and didn't see the red-eye guy. He threw Dimitri into a tree, back first. He fell to the ground and did not move.

"Dimitri!" I screamed. I looked at him frantically and looked at the red-eye guy. He was advancing towards me. Oh God, I knew how to fight but I couldn't fight this guy. If Dimitri couldn't there was no way I could. He was right in front of me and had...fangs?

He was just about to attack, until he screamed bloody murder. His eyes faded and he fell to the floor. He was...dead. I looked up to see Stan, he had that stake in his hand, but it was covered in blood. Who were these people? What had Dimitri gotten me into? Dimitri - his name was like a bucket of cold water on my face.

I ran to where Dimitri was. He was laying on the ground. I knelt down beside him, his eyes were closed. He wasn't breathing either, he can't be dead.

"Rose," Stan touched my shoulder. I couldn't take my eyes off of Dimitri. He was gone. "I'm sorry but he's gone. We must go now."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Well he might as well have been for all I knew and him saying that didn't help. "WHAT! Are you insane! We have to go the police!" I was on the verge of being hysterical.

"I'm sorry but we are _not_ going to the police. They will not be useful, they'll just cause more trouble. We need to go _now_." He had a very serious look on his face.

I looked down at Dimitri. His face was pale and lifeless. I knew I shouldn't have, it wouldn't help me to get over Dimitri, but I grabbed his hand. A few tears fell down my face. Them the weirdest feeling came over me. It was a warm sensation of joy and happiness and everything that is good in the world. It was an amazing feeling. Then somehow Dimitri;s eyes opened and he was staring into my eyes.

"How?" the other guy muttered.

"She wields the element of spirit. She saved him Yuri, and by doing that it brought him back from the dead." Stan told Yuri. That was a weird name.

I couldn't speak for a second, I was at loss for words. When I found my voice, I hardly recognized it. "What the fuck is going? You two are going to explain this right now! I want answers now!" I was practically yelling at them. How dare they? How dare they do this to me? They ruined my perfectly normal life. They got Dimitri killed - or injured - or whatever the hell happened. I was going to make these two pay for what they did. I was glaring at them. "Why won't you answer me! I asked you to fucking explain what is going on? Give me some damn answers!" I screamed at them.

They both seemed shocked at my outburst. Some part of me knew I was overreacting but I was pissed. They needed to know how I felt. They needed to pay for what they did.

I started shaking uncontrollably, until someone grabbed my arm. I looked at see Dimitri holding my arm. "Rose calm down. They will explain everything. Just calm down. Everything will be okay."

I looked at him like he was crazy. Didn't he understand that Stan and Yuri had to pay for what they did to us. They wrecked two perfectly normal lives. They killed him, how could he not be mad.

"Rose," Stan said nervously. I looked at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. " You are the last of your royal line. That last Hathaway in the Moroi World. You are a royal princess."

I passed out.

**So theres the first chapter. Review and let me know what you think. Should I continue this story?**

**Sierra**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. But here it is. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Richelle Mead does.**

_Previously on A Normal Life, I Wish ..._

_"Rose," Stan said nervously. I looked at him and if looks could kill, he'd be dead. " You are the last of your royal line. That last Hathaway in the Moroi World. You are a royal princess." _

_I passed out._

Chapter 2:

I could hear voices around me, my eyes were closed. I could hear people talking, one was frantic and the other was calm. I could also hear a car, I was in a car. Where was I going? Who was I with? Soon I could put names to the voices I heard.

"Why did you tell her? You couldn't have waited." Yuri chastised someone. I was assuming it was Stan.

"She was going to find out one way or another. I just hope she wakes up soon." Stan answered. I was right.

Find out what? A few seconds later I figured it out. I was a royal princess and the last in my line. Since when? I had so many questions that I wanted to ask. I wanted to make sure Dimitri was ok. I apparently brought him back to life, don't know how the hell I did that but I did. I wondered if he was in the car with me.

"I'm right here Rose." Dimitri said. I realized my head was on his lap.

Whoa, how did he know what I was mentally asking. Is he sidekick now? If so, that would suck, I wouldn't want him reading my thoughts.

"Really? That's just hurtful." Dimitri's voice tone was joking obviously, but there was a little bit of seriousness too. "Why don't you open your eyes? I will explain everything."

I decided to listen to him, my need for answers was greater then my need to piss him off. I opened my eyes slowly and let my eyes adjust to the darkness around me. It was still night time, so I couldn't have been out that long. I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me, his eyes full with worry and concern.

I looked around to see that I was in a van, not a car. Stan was driving, Yuri in the passenger seat, and they were both arguing over God knows what. I looked back at Dimitri and gave him a hug.

"You're alive." I whispered in his left ear. I couldn't believe it. I thought he was dead, but he wasn't. "I'm so happy that you're okay."

"Rose," Dimitri said gently. He pushed me away, so he could look me in the eyes. Oh dear, he looked serious. No joking around. "Rose I did die."

"That's not possible. If you died, you wouldn't be here right now." I argued. Maybe he hit his head. He did fly into a pole. Or maybe he's losing it.

"Rose I'm not losing it. I died, and you brought me back." his voice was very calm.

"Dimitri, people don't just die and come back to life. It's not possible." why was he arguing with me? He knew that. The only time humans come back from the dead, is in horror movies. And I'm pretty sure we weren't in one of those.

"Rose you aren't human." That was a slap across the face.

"What the hell am I then? An alien?" I half asked and half yelled.

"You are a Moroi, a vampire." I rolled my eyes, completely convinced that Dimitri was crazy. "I'm not crazy or delusional. You are a vampire and I am a dhampir; a mix of human and vampire. Remember those people that killed me and almost killed you?"

I nodded my head slowly, not sure if I wanted the answer.

"They were Strigoi, also vampires. But they are evil. Moroi are born and Strigoi are made. That's the difference between the vampires."

I shook my head. This is all just a bad dream and I would wake up any second.

"Rose, I'm sorry this is not a dream. This is life. Every Moroi specializes in an element. Either fire, water, air, earth or spirit. Spirit is the rarest, and that's what you've specialized in. Spirit lets you heal people, which is how you saved me and lets you compel people, which is how you always got your way. That's all we have figured out so far, they could be more powers you could use. Also since you brought me back to life, we have a bond. I can hear your thoughts and feelings."

I looked at Dimitri for who knows how long, I couldn't find my voice. "I-I don't know what to say."

Dimitri sighed and looked sad and regretful. "Rose, when you were three years old, you got into a car accident with your parents. You're real parents and they died. Making you the last Hathaway in your line."

I was alone? I didn't have a family?

"I'm sorry." Dimitri said.

A few tears slid down my face and Dimitri wiped them away. He pulled me into a hug and held me. He didn't say anything and he didn't have to. He was just there for me. So much had happened today.

I pulled away from Dimitri, "Wait, if I don't have a...family. Then who were the people I was living with?"

"They were people who were hired to take care of you and make you blend in with the humans."

"What about my friends? What will I tell them? What about Lissa?" I asked quietly. Vasilisa Dragomir was my best friend. She preferred to be called Lissa though. I don't know how I would explain this to her. I would miss her so much. How could I tell her that I may never be able to see her again. It would break my heart. I would never have a friend like her again.

"We are on our way to pick up Vasilisa. She is a Moroi as well." Stan said.

I didn't know if I should be happy or sad.

"You should be happy. This means you still have your best friend. Many people hoped that you two would bond over the years and thankfully you did." Yuri said.

"Why now?" I asked. No one answered me. So I tried again. "Why did you keep me with humans."  
>"You needed to be protected. Strigoi would do whatever it takes to make them one of you. They were looking for you, trying to kill you. So we did what we had to do. And now you need to finish your high school education learning what you actually need to know."<p>

I looked out the window and sighed, I would miss Edmonton. It has been my home for long. I wondered where my new home would be.

"Montana." Dimitri said. That would definitely take some getting used to. I didn't like the fact that someone was in my head, let alone a guy.

Dimitri looked at me and pretended to be offended. I rolled my eyes and he laughed. I learned more about the Moroi world. I learned the twelve royal families and that Lissa wasn't one of them. Dhampirs went to school to become guardians. Only royals got guardians, which wasn't fair. But apparently the guardian population has been going down. I would make sure Lissa would be with me all the time, to make sure she is safe. Lissa also specialized in the element spirit, so we could work on that together.

We soon got to Lissa's house and she came into the van. Her face was tear-streaked and her make-up was ruined. I knew she would miss her family. I wondered if that was her actual family. I looked at Dimitri and he shook his head, it was barely noticeable. Lissa must be crushed. I gave her a hug and let her cry in my arms. She didn't deserve this, she didn't deserve to be taken away from her real family and put in a fake one. No one deserved that.

"It'll be okay Liss." I whispered. I didn't actually know, but I couldn't stand to see her upset. She was so kind and genuine to everyone. I hated seeing her this way.

A few hours later I learned we were driving to Montana, which is like a twelve hour drive. Ugh this sucked. Lissa laughed at my reaction. She was doing better and stopped crying, but I could tell she was still upset.

"Oh Rose, you are so impatient. We will get to Montana soon." Lissa said. She was sitting on my left and Dimitri was on my right. He too, looked amused at my reaction.

"Lissa, there is such things called airplanes. Hasn't the vampire world heard of that? Aren't they up to speed with technology? Why can't we fly there?" I complained.

"Because, we can't. Just deal with it." Dimitri said simply and was smiling.

Oh how I wish I could wipe that smirk off his face. That thought just made Dimitri smile even bigger. I smacked his arm as hard as I could, and it didn't even hurt him. But it hurt me.

"Son of a bitch." I said quietly.

"Language Rose." Stan chastised me. I was starting to like him less and less. HE wouldn't let Lissa and I practice our magic, he wouldn't put on the radio, we couldn't turn the TV on that was in the van. He was boring me to death. I was going to lose it soon.

"We have only been in the car for an hour Rose." Dimitri said.

"Haven't you figured it out yet? She gets impatient and tired of things to quickly." Lissa said to him.

I scowled at the both of them and started thinking of a plan to get back at them. Then remembered the bond and dropped it because until I learned how to block Dimitri, if that was even possible, I couldn't pull pranks on him or really anybody. Stupid Russian.

On and on the stupid drive went and finally we came to a stop. "Finally." I said loud enough to wake up Lissa and Dimitri.

We had to go through some security check though. "What are vamps worse then we thought. You need to have security to make sure they don't run away."

"Yes and no Princess, it's to make sure Strigoi don't get in and so students don't try anything." Stan said.

The guardians let us through because they saw we weren't strigoi. We started driving again and Stan parked his car in some garage. We all got out and saw a huge school. It was day time and the place was deserted. It was four o clock, shouldn't people be out and about. School was finished.

"St. Vladmirs academy runs on a nocturnal schedule, in case your wondering why the place is deserted. Come, let's go to the administration office."

We started walking again and the place was beautiful. It seemed like a remake of something from the medieval times in Europe mixed with future technology. The headmistress, Kirova gave us rooms to live in. She let Lissa and I share a room. Dimitri's room was in the dhampir building which was closer to the gym, while we were in the moroi building which was closer to the feeder room. Just like the myths, us vampires needed blood. Apparently my fake family put blood in my drinks, so I could have it without knowing, The same thing happened to Lissa. Dimitri has gone with Stan to his dorm room to get settled while Yuri showed us where our room was.

I leaned toward Lissa, "The headmistress looked like a bird."

She looked at me and agreed, we both laughed at that. We got to our rooms and it was boring. There were two beds, one on each side of the room and they were singles. Ugh. There were two small closets and dressers. Double ugh. At least they was a TV in the room. We didn't get our own bathroom, to my discomfort. The room wasn't bad, I mean I could live with it, but I didn't like. Lissa and I were told to go to bed right away to get some sleep. We had to go to switch to their nocturnal schedule. While lying in my surprisingly comfortable bed I felt my teeth. What I always thought was normal, wasn't. I had fangs. Tomorrow should be an interesting day.

**What did you think? Please review and let me know. I can't improve, if you don't tell me. Thanks**

**Sierra**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here is the next chapter! Thank you to all the people who reviewed. **

**Livinglife011 Dimitri is a novice at the school. I'm sorry I didn't put that in earlier. **

**Rachel-rob-Sandwich I hate Stan too and don't worry there will be fights between him and Rose. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy (tear). I only own this story and Fiona.**

_Previously on A Normal Life, I Wish..._

_Lissa and I were told to go to bed right away to get some sleep. We had to go to switch to their nocturnal schedule. While lying in my surprisingly comfortable bed I felt my teeth. What I always thought was normal, wasn't. I had fangs. Tomorrow should be an interesting day._

Chapter 3:

I thought falling asleep would be hard, considering it was broad daylight, but it wasn't. The windows were tinted to keep the sun out, which now explains why I didn't like being in the sun that often. A lot of things have been explained now that I know who I am. I woke up at seven pm, which is amazing because I can never wake up early. It also helped that Lissa woke me up.

School didn't start for another week, so Lissa and I had time to unpack all our stuff and get settled in. It was weird waking up at school, instead of at home with my 'family'. I was currently changing into short shorts and a red tank top because I just had a shower. I entered the room to see Lissa putting her make-up on.

She smiled at me through the mirror, "Hey, how does it feel to be up early?" She asked while trying to hold back a laugh.

I gave her a look and answered "I hate it. Why would any soul need to be up this early?"

She laughed and shook her head "Oh Rose, you'll never change."

I rolled my eyes and went to do my hair. About half an hour later my hair was finally straightened. I moved on to make up next. I decided to go with a natural look today, so it only took about ten minutes to put my make up on. I was satisfied with my self after I was done.

Lissa was patiently waiting for me so we could meet up with Dimitri to have breakfast. I had no idea where to go, but we would find it eventually.

A knock on the door stopped me from asking Lissa if she knew where the cafeteria was. Lissa opened it and Dimitri was leaning against the door. I could smell his aftershave from here, which was on the far side of the room where my bed was.

"I know where the cafeteria is, Rose." Dimitri said. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. _Stupid Russian who can read my mind._ I thought to myself. "I heard that." he said with a smile on his lips.

"This is weird. You two are not allowed to talk in your minds with other people around. You'll look retarded."

"He started it. And I can't 'hear' him." I pointed to where Dimitri was standing. He rolled his eyes. Liss and I followed Dimitri out the door and headed towards the cafeteria. Wherever that was. We entered the lobby downstairs to find a tall slim lady waiting for us. Apparently all moroi were tall and slim and the dhampirs were built with muscles from all the training they had.

"Hello Princess Rose, Vasilisa, Dimitri. I am here to take you and Vasilisa to the feeding room. You two have never fed before." the lady said.

Lissa and I exchanged uneasy glances. Fed? Fed on what? What did we need to feed on? I was actually starting to get worried about what we were supposed to feed on.

"Blood." Dimitri said. "You need to feed on blood."

"Yes, blood. I have been told that neither of you have fed before. Am I correct." the lady asked.

"Yes, that's correct." I said quietly.

"Alright follow me." we followed her and I guessed we were walking to the cafeteria and the feeding room. She explained how Moroi only ever took small amounts of blood from the feeders, who were apparently humans who willingly gave blood. A vampires fangs had endorphins that made people high. So basically, we fed off drug users.

"If a moroi ever took so much blood that it took away a life, he/she becomes a strigoi. That is why I am here to show you how much you can take." the lady said.

Oh dear what if I take too much blood and hurt someone. I couldn't stand the idea of it. What if I became strigoi too? I felt a big warm hand grab my arm, it was Dimitri's hand. He looked at me reassuringly.

"You'll be fine." he told me quietly.

I nodded my head, I looked back at the lady who realized she didn't even introduce herself. "I am so sorry. My name is Ms. Karp."

I liked her, she was nice and a great spirit. We entered the feeding room. There wasn't a lot of people there since it was only eight and no one needed to be up early. There was a person with a clip board, letting people feed.

We walked up to her and Ms. Karp said "Rose Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir." The woman looked at her clip board and told us to go see Alice, uh they went by first names here.

Ms. Karp told us where to bite and how long to take blood, but I was still nervous. I got even more nervous when Ms. Karp said "Rose you go first."

Oh great. I walked towards Alice, worry and nervousness showing on my face. I leaned towards her neck and bit into to it. Her blood was sweet and I...liked it. Well I guess its not too weird considering I am a vampire. I didn't bite for too long, I moved away from her neck and looked at her face. She looked really high from the bite. I worried if she was going to be okay.

"She'll be fine. Don't worry." Dimitri had walked up beside me and held my arm. He led me back to Lissa, who looked worried and nervous as well. She walked up to Alice and did the same thing I did. She didn't take too much blood, just enough to get her through the day. She had a little blood on her face. How the hell do I tell her that?

"Umm Liss, you got a little something on your face." I said awkwardly. She look so embarrassed and wiped her mouth. She even blushed a little.

Ms. Karp said her goodbyes and told us she would meet us tomorrow morning for the same thing. It was weird taking blood from another person. It felt so wrong but right at the same time. Whatever, nothing could be done about it.

Dimitri said he had to go because he needed to go train, he said he'd find us -and by us I mean me - later. Lissa and I headed back to our room because our stuff had arrived and we needed to unpack.  
>It took awhile for us to find our room but we eventually found it. The closet and dresser space was going to be tight, I had a lot of clothes and so did Lissa. Let the unpacking begin.<p>

"Rose, how are we going to fit our clothes. It's practically impossible." Lissa said.

"I know. We are going to have to get rid of some of them. Unfortunately. There's nothing else we can do." I said. I ended up getting rid of a garbage bag worth of clothes and so did Lissa. We both decided to give it to the Salvation Army. Someone else could make use of these clothes. We then moved on to our hair stuff and make-up stuff. Lissa decided to organize that while I worked on our DVD's and TV seasons. It went alphabetically because it was the easy to organize it that way. We both put pictures up and finally our room was finished and looked lived in. It only took about five hours to do, no biggie.

"Liss, we should probably get our schedules for our classes." I said in an unhappy tone. I didn't want to go back to school. It was kind of boring.

Lissa nodded in agreement. We walked to the administration office and the lady at the front desk gave us the information we needed. I looked at my schedule for this year.

_Period One: Moroi Politics_

_Period Two: Spirit Element_

_Period Three: Moroi History_

_Lunch_

_Period Four: Advanced Math_

_Period Five: Science_

_Period Six: Art_

I looked at Lissa's schedule to learn we had all our classes together. Which was awesome because I now knew at least one person in all my classes. I wondered what Dimitri's was like. Lissa and I headed to the library because Lissa being the nerd she is wanted to see what books they had.

The library was huge, it had a million books. Lissa would be very occupied whenever she got bored. She has entire library to read. They had many books, that I found myself interested in some of the books they had. I especially got interested in the books that were about my element spirit. Spirit was so rare that Lissa and I were the only ones that specialized in spirit at this school and were the only ones known to specialize in it.

"Rose Hathaway is interested in books, never thought I'd live to see the day." Dimitri said from behind me. He had a smirk on his face.

"Take a picture because you'll never know how long it will last. It probably won't happen again. So go ahead and take the picture." I joked.

Dimitri laughed and actually took a picture, which made me laugh and got Lissa's attention. "Wow Rose, you read a book. I didn't think it was possible."  
>"Haha very funny. Don't worry though, Dimitri already got a picture so you don't have to take one." I told her.<p>

"No I need one myself." She took her cell phone out of her pocket and took a picture. I rolled my eyes at her.

We checked the books out of the library and left. A lot of people were staring at us and whispering.

"News travels fast around here. A secret is almost always spread. You are the talk of the school." Dimitri told us.

I heard a lot of people whispering things about me. About where I came from, about how my real family died, about the Hathaway line wasn't destroyed. But I heard some nasty things too, some about Lissa and some about myself.

"I heard that she's fucked up, that they had to send her away to keep her sanity. Apparently that non-royal, Lissa, only went with her because could help the bitch keep her sanity. If she died with her family, then they wouldn't need to worry about her losing her mind." I heard a someone say.

I had tried my best to ignore the whispers and the gossip about Lissa and myself. But that was meant for me to hear. Whoever said that intended for me to hear it. It also pissed me off. Lissa was way better at ignoring things then I was.

I turned to face the person that said that about me and said "Excuse me, who the fuck do you think you are?"

**What did ya think? Who do you think insulted Rose? If have any ideas let me know. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**Sierra**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update, I've been busy with work. This chapter is shorter but here it is the next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the amazing Richelle Mead does. I only own the plot and Fiona.**

Chapter 4:

_Previously on A Normal Life, I Wish..._

_I had tried my best to ignore the whispers and the gossip about Lissa and myself. But that was meant for me to hear. Whoever said that intended for me to hear it. It also pissed me off. Lissa was way better at ignoring things then I was._

_I turned to face the person that said that about me and said "Excuse me, who the fuck do you think you are?"_

Chapter 4:

The person I turned to face was shorter then me, and to be honest she looked like a doll. She had blonde hair in ringlets and had blue eyes. She was with some other girls, who I assumed were her friends. They didn't look as enraged as the doll did. They looked like back up if the doll needed it.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" the doll exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, what did Rose ever do to you?" Lissa asked in that calm voice she always seemed to have in moments like this. But I had to agree with her, what did I do to this doll? I only met her sixty seconds ago.

"She did everything. She ruined my whole life." the doll exclaimed.

To say I was confused was an understatement. How could I ruin her whole life if I just met her? So I asked the obvious: "How?"

"Like you don't know. All the Hathaway's were so 'strong' and 'fierce'. But really they are just a bunch of snobby royals who think they everything and everyone." this doll was practically yelling at me and I noticed that the other people in the hall had stopped to listen to this interesting conversation.

"Umm, who are you exactly?" Dimitri asked quietly.

The doll looked at him and her eyes widen in surprise. She threw her hair over her shoulder and said in what seemed like her most flirtatious voice, "My name is Mia Rinadli. And you are?" She batted her eyes at him, and didn't even seem to notice.

"Dimitri, and I don't like the way you are talking to Rose. So get over any problems you have with her because you'll be seeing her a lot, now that she goes to this school. And if you still have problems then come answer to me and you will regret it. Understand."

Mia stared at him wide-eyed, open mouth and was in complete and utter shock. Even her friends were shocked. Lissa and I were looking at him too. Never, never has Dimitri Belikov has been mean to anyone in his life. Even if he was standing up to someone, he was always polite about.

"Rose, Lissa after you." Dimitri was gesturing ahead of him, where we were walking to before Mia insulted me. Lissa was the first to react out of the two of us but I followed her seconds after her. We were both still shocked at what Dimitri did. After we walked away no one was talking. It was an awkward situation. Lissa and I were still staring at Dimitri who was in the middle of us and looking straight ahead.

"Can you guys stop staring at me, look really weird." Dimitri said at last.

"You...you totally..." I started to say but I didn't even know where I was going with it. What did he do, bitch her out, defend me, both?

Lissa finished my sentence for me though "You defended Rose. But you were... rude and mean to her. That's not you."

"Mia doesn't know what she's talking about. She was making up rumors about you, Rose and Lissa by default. Someone needed to shut her up." Dimitri said simply.

"Umm... thank you?" I didn't mean for it to come out like a question but it did.

Dimitri laughed and said "Your welcome Roza."

"Who is Roza?" I asked stupidly

"You. That's your name in Russia."

Ah, that made sense. Dimitri was born and raised in Russia and he moved to Canada about two years ago. He always had a Russian accent to his voice when he was talking.

We walked to a room known as the commons. A place where students lounged around. It was busy, there were people everywhere. A few people smiled and came over to us, and they started talking to Dimitri.

"Hey guys, this is Princess Rosemarie Hathaway and Vasilisa Dragomir." Dimitri introduced us.

Dimitri's new friends were Mason Ashford, Eddie Castile, Christian Ozera, Adrian Ivashkov, Natalie Dashkov and Sydney Sage. Mason had a freckled face and red hair that was messy. It stuck up everywhere. Eddie had dark sandy blonde hair and hazel eyes. Christian had black hair and icy blue eyes. Adrian had brown hair that looked like he styled messily and green eyes that were darker then Lissa's. Natalie had long jet black hair and the same jade green eyes as Lissa. Sydney had light brown hair and brown eyes. Their faces were all friendly.

Mason, Eddie and Sydney were all dhampirs which explained their muscled bodies. Christian was from a royal family. His was disgraced, especially his family because his parents willingly became Strigoi. I felt bad for him, people never went out of his way to include him apparently. Adrian was also from a royal family but his was elite. His great aunt was the queen of the Moroi society. Apparently she was the one to make sure I was safe. Natalie was also a royal, but not elite like Adrian. She and Lissa actually looked a like a little, not including their hair.

The was also some relationships in this group. Natalie was dating Mason, which I found cute because they were a cute couple. Mason had an arm around, not to be protective but to be close to her. They were definitely cute. Eddie was dating Dimitri's younger sister Viktoria - who was at the library and currently on her way here. I've seen pictures of Viktoria but I've only ever met her once. Dimitri had told Lissa and myself that she was sent away to a boarding school.

Lissa, and I fit in with this group and we all became really good friends. They asked a few questions about why we were hidden.

"We heard about the confrontation with Mia." Sydney said. "She's a bitch to every elite royal. She's just jealous because she's not royal."

"Whatever, Dimitri told her off pretty harshly, so if she's smart she won't bother me again." I said with a small smile.

"Dimitri, rude to someone. Please pinch I must be dreaming." a girl said from behind us. We all looked to see who it was. She looked like Dimitri. Same dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and tanned skin.

"Viktoria." Dimitri said. he ran and gave her a hug. I guess it would have been a while since the two of them saw each other. They separated, Dimitri sat back down beside me and Viktoria went to Eddie and gave him a kiss. She was also a dhampir, obviously because Dimitri was one too. I soon loved Viktoria, her personality was a lot like mine. She was only a year younger then the rest of us.

We all went to dinner. The moroi went to the feeders while the dhampirs went to get their human food. Some of the moroi didn't have their blood today, so all the moroi went. Adrian and Natalie had to feed. It was weird watching people take blood from innocent people. Even though those innocent people wanted to be bitten for the high from the bite.

After the feeders we caught up with the dhampirs. We all sat down and saw Mia walk in with some guy who had their arm around her. I saw Viktoria stiffen up and Eddie put his arm around her. Everyone looked angry at whoever the guy was. He must of done something wrong, to make my new friends hate him. Even Dimitri looked pissed at the guy.

When they walked by, the guy muttered the word: "Slut" to someone. I assumed it had to be Viktoria because she got up and left with Eddie on her trail.

**Ooh, what happened between Viktoria and Jesse. Why do you think Mia hates Rose? Let me know what you think. Please review :)**

**Sierra**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated, I don't even have an excuse why I didn't except for: I'm lazy. Here it is Chapter 5. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own VA just Fiona and this story.**

_Previously on A Normal Life, I Wish..._

_After the feeders we caught up with the dhampirs. We all sat down and saw Mia walk in with some guy who had their arm around her. I saw Viktoria stiffen up and Eddie put his arm around her. Everyone looked angry at whoever the guy was. He must of done something wrong, to make my new friends hate him. Even Dimitri looked pissed at the guy. _

_When they walked by, the guy muttered the word: "Slut" to someone. I assumed it had to be Viktoria because she got up and left with Eddie on her trail. _

Chapter 5:

What the fuck? Why would someone say that about Viktoria? I looked pointedly at Dimitri but he looked to mad to even pay attention to my thoughts, let alone answer them. I looked at Lissa and we both got up to follow Viktoria and Eddie. When we got outside the Viktoria and Eddie were no where to be seen. Dang it.

"How do we find her now?" I sighed in frustration.

Lissa shrugged her shoulders. "Wait a second, did you hear that.?" I payed close attention to what she was listening to. And then I heard it. Crying. Someone was crying and there was someone comforting the upset person. Liss and I took our chances and followed the crying, it had to be Vik and Eddie. We walked around the corner of the wall and found a crying Viktoria and comforting Eddie leaned up against the wall.

"Vik, what happened in there? Who was that guy in with Mia." I asked calmly.

She didn't answer. It was gonna take a while to get some answers from her. Lissa sat on her right side and I was on her left. She was still crying and her poor make up was smudged every where. Lissa had gotten some tissues for her but we ran out and needed more. Viktoria ended up using her sleeve to wipe away the tears falling from her face. She also got the makeup on her sleeve, that shirt she was wearing would need a good wash after today.

"Viktoria are you ready to talk? Who was that guy with Mia?" I asked politely. She looked at me in the eye and was about to say she didn't want to talk about it yet. But I cut her off. "I just want to help you, keeping things in isn't good for you. Who was that guy with Mia?" I asked her in a calm soothing voice.

Her face kind of glazed over and she answered me. "Jesse. His name is Jesse Zeklos."

"Why did he call you a slut?" She was still looking me in the eye. I don't know why but that always worked and being calm helped to.

"We dated for a while, but I wouldn't sleep with him. He has never had a girl turn him down before so he got mad and started spreading rumors about me. Now he calls me all these things. He also tried to rape me but Eddie came and saved me. Which is how we started dating." She told me.

"Oh my God." I pulled her into a hug, she hugged me tightly. Until she pulled away and she looked mad. She looked at Lissa and then at me again. She looked really mad. What did I do? She's the one who told me, I didn't force it out of her.

"Did you just use compulsion on me?" she asked incredulously.

When I didn't answer, she got up stormed back inside the cafeteria. Lissa and I were both staring at where she went, both of us very confused. What the hell was compulsion? Okay well I knew what it meant, but I didn't use it on her. I asked her a question and she answered.

"What is she talking about?" Lissa asked. She leaned in and her head was on my shoulder.

I pulled away from her and answered. "I have no idea."  
>Just then Dimitri came out, he looked a little angry still and he looked a little sympathetic. Huh?<p>

"So, you compelled Viktoria?" Dimitri said while he sat down beside me.

"How is that even possible?" Lissa asked.

"Every moroi can use a little compulsion. It isn't strong unless it is practiced. Which I might add is illegal in the Moroi world. It is forbidden and should never be used."  
>"Well if it isn't strong then how come Rose can compel people all the time."<p>

"That's because spirit users are very strong at using compulsion. Which is why Rose always got her way. When she wasn't with me."

"Wait what do you mean if I wasn't with you." I asked. Is he compulsion resistant.

"Sort of, dhampirs are harder to compel and some are just more resistant."

Ah, that explains a lot. Actually being a vampire explains a lot. Now I feel bad, I did force people to answer me, when I wanted to know something, or get something or just wanted my way.

"Don't feel bad. You didn't know." Dimitri said.

"What did I say about the talking with your mind thing. You look retarded." Lissa chastised.

I pointed at Dimitri. "He starts it. Yell at him. He just shouldn't read my thoughts. It's an invasion of privacy."

Dimitri rolled his eyes. "Like that's going to stop me. You can't control it. I can."  
>Being as mature as I am, I stuck my tongue out at him. While he rolled his eyes at me.<p>

"I gotta go." Dimitri said. I looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer. "I have to do some training. I gotta catch up, being in with the humans and not being forced to train has put me behind." He walked away.

Lissa turned to me. "Sometimes it feels like you two are a couple." She said aloud.

I spun around to face her so fast, I was surprised I didn't get dizzy. "What?"

"The way you two act, it feels like your a couple."

I stared at her with my mouth open. What? I couldn't think about it too much or Dimitri will know and that'll be awkward and weird.

"Do you ever think of him that way?"

"I...umm...no. Why would I?" I stuttered.

"Oh come on, you're telling me that you have no feelings for him whatsoever. Nothing."

I shook my head but then thought about it a little. I did think about Dimitri sometimes and he was hot as hell. "Maybe I do." I said with realization.

Lissa's eyes widen in shock. "I knew it. I knew it. But how is that going to work? You can't be with a dhampir because A. your a moroi and B. your the last in your line. You need to be with some other royal who has Hathaway blood."  
>"Oh my gosh, my life could be a soap opera." I joked. But she was right. How would that work? It would be complicated.<p>

We ended that conversation because I did not under any circumstances want Dimitri to know about this. If he didn't feel the same it would make our friendship weird and awkward, and I didn't want to lose our friendship.

I saw Viktoria on our way back to our dorm, so I ran up to her. "Viktoria I'm so sorry about the compulsion thing. I didn't know."

"Shh, you don't want any teachers to hear you. You could get in a lot of trouble and it's okay. I now know you didn't know."

I smiled at her and Lissa and I continued to our dorms. When we got there, there was a person waiting outside our door. She looked like she was a secretary because of her outfit. She was wearing a long sleeved black shirt but the sleeves were rolled up and a gray pencil skirt. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing glasses. SO you can see how I immediately think that she's a secretary. She was holding an envelope in her hands.

We reached the door and she started talking. "Princess Hathaway this is for."

"Do you know who it's from or what it is?" I asked politely.

"No, I'm sorry." She handed the envelope to me. I thanked her and she left.

We got inside and both got dressed for bed, since we weren't going back out. I sat on my bed and opened the envelope. It had my name on it and the schools address, but there was no return address, weird. I hadn't told any of my friends from Alberta where I was or why I left, so it had to be someone from here. But why would they send me an envelope if we went to the same school. Hell we all lived in the same place. I found a piece of folded paper in the envelope. It said my name on it. I opened the folded piece of paper and read what it said. I was so shocked to what I read that I had to read it three more times.

_I know what you are and what you can really do. You won't _

_be able to hide from me forever. I saw what happened at_

_Flipino. Dimitri should be dead. I'll find you._

I gasped and Lissa pried her eyes away from the TV. "What's wrong?"

"I have to find Dimitri right now." I told her quickly. I showed her the note and she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Someone saw you bring Dimitri back to life. Like a human."

I nodded my head. This wasn't good, humans can't know about the vampire world. "You coming with me?" I already knew she was going to come, but I asked anyway.

She nodded. I didn't bother changing, I just put a cardigan on over top my pajamas. Lissa however did change. It didn't take long. We both ran out the door and started to look for Dimitri and our first spot was the gym since he said he would be there.

It took longer then expected to get there because we didn't know exactly where the gym was. But when we did find it, we were out of breathe and tired. And to make things worse he wasn't here. There was however a guardian here.

"Excuse me." I said loud enough for him to here me.

"Can I help you princess?" he asked politely. Jeez did everyone know my name here or was it just a damn coincidence.

"Do you know where Dimitri Belikov is?"

"He left about here about twenty minutes ago."

Damn it. "Okay thank you."

Lissa and I both left the gym and started walking outside. "Damn, do you think he'd go back to his room?"

"I don't know. But you have that bond thing, can't you just call him so he can come to us. So we don't have to run all over this place." Lissa asked.

"How do I call him? Do I just say his name in my head?" I asked, even though she wouldn't have an answer. She shrugged her shoulders to prove my point.

"Try and see if it works."

_Dimitri, meet Lissa and I at our dorm. We have to talk to you. ASAP!_

"Let's go back to our dorm and see if he comes."

We ran back to our dorms, just in case Dimitri was closer to our dorm then we were. When we got there, he was leaning against the wall by our door. Worry and concern written all over his face. He straightened up when he saw us approaching us.

"What is the big emergency? You have gotten me all worried." he told me.

"Let's talk inside, not out here." I did not trust this place, not until I knew who sent me this note and why they did it. Dimitri and Lissa went in first.

I looked around the hall, but no one was there except for a few girls down the hall, who were all gossiping and didn't notice or care about me.

For the first time ever I had the feeling this note was very real and true. Someone was watching, and was out to get me. It was like I could feel their eyes watching my every move. It made me paranoid.

**Uh-oh, who do you think is stalking Rose and gave her that note. If you guess the right person, you are a genius and have been paying attention all along. I will congratulate you when I update next :) Please review and let me know what you thought about this chapter :) **

**Sierra**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: so I know I'm a terrible person for not updating in about a billion years and I don't even have an excuse to make up except that I'm super lame. Anyways no one got it right on who sent Rose the note but that's okay, it'll be that much more of a shock to who actually sent it! Enjoy!**

_"Let's talk inside, not out here." I did not trust this place, not until I knew who sent me this note and why they did it. Dimitri and Lissa went in first._

_I looked around the hall, but no one was there except for a few girls down the hall, who were all gossiping and didn't notice or care about me._

_For the first time ever I had the feeling this note was very real and true. Someone was watching, and was out to get me. It was like I could feel their eyes watching my every move. It made me paranoid._

Chapter 6:

I sat down on the bed and picked at my nails, I broke every one and knew I would regret it later because I just got a manicure last week. I couldn't help myself though, someone was watching and I could feel it. I don't know how I know or why I know but I know that someone or something was out to get me and it would be happening sooner than later. Of course how could I explain that to anyone, no one would understand what I mean, well maybe except for Dimitri because he can read my mind.

"Well, you're wrong; I don't understand what you're thinking. No one is watching you, you're safe here. We have security; you haven't seen the dhampirs fight, we're good. We can protect this school and have been for a long time now." Dimitri said. I ran his hand through his hair in frustration because he knew I didn't believe him.

"I trust my gut Dimitri, it has never let me down before. What if there really is something out there coming after us?" I asked. I can't believe he doesn't believe me. Now we were both getting frustrated.

"And I know how the security is here. No offense you just got here, you don't know how anything runs here!" Dimitri started to raise his voice but realized it would get him nowhere.

"Just because I'm new here doesn't mean I put one hundred percent trust into the security!" I stood up in anger and walked to the window. I was so furious with him, can't he just trust me. "How am I supposed to know that it's perfect?" I yelled at him. I turned around to face him with anger all over my face.

"Guys, why don't….." Lissa tried to say as she awkwardly sat in the corner of the room on her bed trying and failing to calm us down because we weren't listening.

Dimitri's hands balled up into fists as got angrier. "Because you know me, we've known each since we were little. I would never let anything hurt you so trust me for goodness sake!" he walked right up to me and looked down at me with hurt, frustration and a lot of madness on his face and in his eyes.

"Seriously, you think that because say it's safe I'm just going to automatically believe you?! I don't hand out trust that easily and you know that. It's not safe here and I don't want to stay another minute! Take me home now!" I yelled at him. How dare he think that because the dhampirs are ninja like they can take on anything. I remember seeing the Strigoi, I remember how strong they were and how they tossed me around like a rag doll and how hurt everyone got. I mean Dimitri died.

"Rose, Dimitri calm down, we can be civilized here." Lissa started to say

Dimitri put his hand up to stop her from talking, that's rudest I've ever seen him be. "Because it is safe! How many more times can I tell you that? I thought we were friends, you can trust _me_ on this! No one here would let you get hurt, people would die for you, and you're safe no matter what. Why can't you see that?"

"I don't want to hear this anymore, I'm leaving." I walked to the door, opened and slammed loud as I walked out. I could hear Lissa and Dimitri calling for me to come back. Then I realized that it was my room not Dimitri's so he should be walking out not me. I turned around and walked back, just in time too, it was almost curfew.

"Good, Rose you came back, be civilized please." Lissa begged, I knew she hated fighting but why was she so willing to trust all these people so quickly.

"Dimitri this is our room and its curfew, you're the one that needs to leave not me." I said as politely as I could.

He had a dumbfounded look on his face. "Fine, if you don't trust this place or me than leave but don't expect me to run after you and save you. I'm done here. Goodbye Rose, goodnight Lissa, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Rose, he's only trying-"

"I don't want to hear it Lissa, goodnight." I went to the bathroom and changed into my pajamas and went to bed. I didn't want to think about the safety issue or the fact that I just possibly lost a very good friend. Maybe I was wrong.

When I woke up the next morning Lissa was already up and out of the room. She left me a note on the dresser:

_Morning Rose,_

_I figured you'd want to be alone after what happened last _

_Night, don't worry you guys will make up and we'll figure _

_out your crazy love with him I'll be in the cafe. Find me when_

_you're awake._

_Love Lissa xoxox_

I felt terrible about what I said and I now regretted it. I did it again, I spoke without actually thinking it through and now Dimitri may actually not come back as my friend. I'm stupid. But I had talk to Lissa about the whole liking Dimitri more than friend situation and I had to make sure I blocked it from him. He'd never want to be friends with me if he knew I liked him. I also had to tell Lissa that I don't love him, it's just an attraction to him, it's not like it would get serious and he probably doesn't even feel the same way. I'll just have to move on and find someone else, one that's probably the same vampire species as me. Oh how my life sucks.

I got dressed into my jeans and a green one shoulder shirt with sneakers, brushed my teeth and hair and went downstairs. I decided to skip breakfast with Lissa for right now and actually go see what the dhampirs can actually do.

It took a while to find the gym but I eventually found and was very surprised to see the dhampirs working out. They had huge muscles and because it was the weekend, it was mostly mentoring and one on one with teachers. I saw Eddie working out with one of the guardians and they were both really good. Maybe I was safe in this school and maybe I'm just really paranoid.

I texted Lissa asking where she was and she responded instantly saying she was in the café still. I started walking over and I was glad when I got there because I was really hungry. I grabbed a yogurt and granola bar for breakfast. I found Lissa and my new friends sitting at their usual table.

"Morning" I said to everyone as I sat down. I noticed that Dimitri was not sitting with us. Did I miss him in the gym because I was pretty sure that he wasn't there.

"He's not here." Viktoria said. "He's still pretty upset and pissed at you for your fight last night. He didn't want to come down for breakfast" she was apologetic, but I was really mean to him last night.

"Oh, is he still in his room? I need to apologize for being a bitch." I asked her, hoping she would answer me. I hope he didn't tell them to not tell me anything and I really hope that he will forgive me and still be my friend. I would hate to lose him.

"Yeah he is, but he doesn't want to talk to you."

"Oh okay, I won't bother him than." If he wouldn't talk to me than I would just send him a message through my brain. Boy that would take getting used to, it is still really weird that he can read my mind. I hope he's listening right now. _Dimitri, I'm really sorry for what I said last night. Please forgive me? I saw how the guardians were training and fighting, they are really good. And I know you're really good too and that you won't let anything bad happen to me. Please talk to me? I really am sorry._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry i took so long to update this chapter, i had some family stuff...anyways hope you guys like the chapter.**_  
><em>

_Previously on A Normal Life, I Wish…._

_"Yeah he is, but he doesn't want to talk to you."_

_"Oh okay, I won't bother him than." If he wouldn't talk to me than I would just send him a message through my brain. Boy that would take getting used to, it is still really weird that he can read my mind. I hope he's listening right now._ Dimitri, I'm really sorry for what I said last night. Please forgive me? I saw how the guardians were training and fighting, they are really good. And I know you're really good too and that you won't let anything bad happen to me. Please talk to me? I really am sorry.

Dimitri's POV

Chapter 7:

I had just gotten out of the shower when Rose had sent me her message. I still couldn't believe her reaction to that note, although the note should be taken seriously. I had handed it to the Guardian Petrov last night; she's the head of the guardians at St. Vladimir's. She said she would have it taken care of right away, so Rose had nothing to worry about. I would have to face her sooner or later; she just irritates me so much. I put on my tracks pants and a sweater on before I left to go for a run to improve on my endurance. I needed to let some frustration out, Rose pissed me off way too many times yet I still go back to her. Well, it's not like I have a choice now because I'm bonded to her, I can hear her every thought and want. I was slowly learning how to block it and control the feelings from her. It only ever really got bad when someone was threatening her or she was terrified, a huge wave of emotions.

I got to the track and started to run laps, Guardian Alto had told me that I should be able to run twenty laps in at least twenty-five minutes. It took me thirty-five minutes right now; I had some work to do; especially when I might be protecting Rose in the future when I graduate. I started to blast my music in my ears so I had a decent pace to run too. I just focused on running and blocked Rose from my mind. The wind was slowly starting to get colder as fall was slowly approaching. There were a few other dhampirs running on the track as well but none that I was close to, so they wouldn't bother me.

I was about half way done when, I could a small rise in panic in my mind but it wasn't mine because I wasn't panicked. It was Rose. She was slowly starting to panic and she was by herself. Why was she by herself? She was always with someone, usually Lissa especially after the note she received, she's been on edge and never wants to be alone. The panic in Rose starts to build up more and more but she doesn't search for help or for authority. She stays by herself and she's trying to calm herself down. I started to run towards her in room because I'm pretty sure that's where she is. It only took about ten minutes to reach her because her room is on the other side of campus.

When I reached her, she was in her room with the door shut. I tried to open it but something was blocking the door. It wasn't locked but something heavy enough that I needed to put effort in opening the door.

"Rose," I called out "are you okay? Can you open the door?" I knocked on the door a couple of times but there was no answer. I waited a couple of minutes but no one answered, I was going to sit down and wait for Rose to answer the door but then I heard someone quietly sobbing in the room. I forced the door open and saw Rose sobbing quietly in the corner of the room. Her knees were brought up to her chest and her head buried in her hands. I ran over her to her and put my arms around her.

She looked up at me with tears streaming down her face. "What are you doing here?"

"I could feel how panicked and scared you were, so I came running to see what was wrong." I answered. I looked down at her hands and noticed they were covered in blood. I looked around the room and Rose's bed was covered in blood. "What the hell happened? Are you bleeding? Whose blood is that?"

"I-I don't know" she stammered. "I came in-in the r-room and saw a d-dead b-b-bird on my bed. I freaked out and tried to clean it up. But I couldn't handle it, there was so much blood." She started crying again.

I held her close to me as she sobbed; I wonder who would do this. Maybe that note had more meaning to it than we thought. Perhaps Rose was right and someone was watching her. I stood up and a got a cloth to clean her hands, the blood had dried up so I needed to scrub her hands well. When I was done cleaning her hands, I cleaned her bed and put everything in the garbage. I needed to make sure Alberta saw that, it's more evidence that someone is out there attempting to hurt her. I changed her bed sheets and as soon as I was done, Rose climbed into her bed and put the sheets over her. I walked over and sat beside her.

"Are you okay? Do you want a new mattress?" I asked. I moved a piece of hair out of her face.

"I think I'm okay. No blood got on the mattress right?" she reached over and grabbed my hand for comfort. I knew I couldn't leave Rose today or ever. We both needed each other, the bond had made us closer as friends.

"No, there is no blood on the mattress, and I'll get rid of those sheets over there" I nodded to the garbage bag by the door. "You don't need to worry."

"Dimitri, I'm sorry for the things I said last night but do you believe me now? Someone is out to get me. I can feel it, they are probably enjoying themselves right now because of what they did." She sat up and leaned against me.

I don't think I've ever seen her so low and alone and sad. I didn't know what to do. I could her thoughts and they were very, very, very dark. It was as if she was in severe depression. I out my arms around her and held her close to me, I didn't want to let go of her she was so fragile. She started to cry again but I didn't know what to say so I held her. We sat there for an hour, just sitting there. No one said anything but it wasn't uncomfortable, it was nice. Rose's thoughts were slowly starting to calm down and the dark thoughts were starting to go away. It was mid-afternoon and I was starting to get hungry but I didn't want to leave Rose in case she needs me. I reached for my phone in my pocket and texted my sister Viktoria to grab some food for Rose and myself.

There was a knock at the door ten minutes later. I realized that Rose had fallen asleep in my arms so I gently laid her down in bed without waking her up. I walked to the door and opened to see my sister holding a bag of food. I smiled, I couldn't wait to eat food.

"Thank you so much. I'll pay you back later." I took the food from her.

"No problem. Why exactly are you and Rose cooped up her? Romantic getaway?" she raised her eyes brows in a teasing way.

I rolled my eyes "No dumbass, I'll explain later but Rose just needs some time alone." Viktoria shrugged her shoulders and walked away and I closed the door. I knew the smell of food would wake Rose up eventually so I dished a plate of food for her. I put a burger and some fries on her plate with ketchup on the side and I had my own burger and fries. I started eating and waited for Rose to smell the fatty food.

I finished eating my meal when Rose woke up, she looked peaceful and calm. I swept through her thoughts and they were calm as well, sleeping must have helped her a lot.

"How long was I asleep for?" Rose asked as she yawned and walked over to her awaiting fries and burger. She sat down beside me and started eating.

"Well," I said as I was wiping the grease off my hands "you've been asleep for at least fifteen minutes. I didn't know you fell asleep."

She nodded her head as she ate some fries. I walked to her mini fridge and grabbed a can of root beer for her. "Thanks for being here for me today. I'm sorry for how rude I was last night."

I shook my head and told her not to worry about it, she was obviously onto something. Rose finished eating and we decided to watch a movie to help Rose keep her mind off of the dead bird that was on her bed.

**Welll what did you think? did you like that it was dimitris point of view? what did you think? let me know what think. and im not updating til i at least get 7 more reviews :)**

**sierra**


End file.
